Demon in Equestria
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When the powerful demon Septimus makes his way to Equestria, Fatch immediately follows after him. However, he soon realized he's turned into a pony. Will he be able to get used to his new pony body in time to save this new land from the most evil thing Equestria's ever seen? Or will he break when Twilight finds out that he's not normal either? Set after Equestria girls, oc warning.
1. The mysterious pony

**Yes... the white one is an oc. I just thought this would be cool. Also, Septimus and Flash will be here. Please don't hate. I'm a little scared about posting this story. ^_^'**

**Also, I am making Flash the pony of creation. Meaning everything exists because of him. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but think of it this way! Mlp never DID explain how equestria came to exist. Just that the princesses rose the moon and sun. Again, I'm sorry if you don't approve. **

**P.S. I only drew the white pony, Septimus and Twilight because I can't draw the other ponies. Especially Rarity. Just can't get her mane right. XD Set after the movie "Equestria Girls". Also, I will have pictures of all the oc ponies and their true human-ish selves On my DA later. Check my bio for the name if interested. Anyway, that's enough rambling. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The boy stood panting, clutching his ribs, glaring daggers at the fiery menace in front of him. The latter merely grinned at this, his fangs flashing proudly and his orange devil tail flicking a bit.

" You know... "

The demon spawn hissed, stretching his large demonic wings out a bit.

" You really are persistent. It's a shame I have to kill you. You'd make a fine minion. "

The pale boy growled, bearing his own fangs.

" I'm no saint. "

He hissed, some blood dripping from his mouth.

" But I'd NEVER join you. "

The orange skinned demon frowned, turning his back on the other. He knew he was beaten. This child was strong, and he had plenty of people to back him up. He'd never be able to rule here. The demon flicked his bangs out of his eye, pondering how to become powerful. And then it hit him. If he couldn't rule here, then he'd just rule in another dimension! It was so simple! Summoning all his strength, the orange skinned demon thrust his arms into the air, opening a portal. The boy gasped, quickly catching on.

" Septimus, wait! "

The demon gave the other one look before leaping into the portal. The pale child, despite his own injuries, ran as fast as he could stand, and managed to get through right as it closed.

*BOOM*

The boy jumped at the lightning, and wincing as he hit the ground painfully hard. It was pouring, and the boy just didn't possess the strength to get some shelter. He was barely able to get up. However he still tried, not even noticing his fingers were replaced with hooves. The child finally gave up, collapsing onto the damp, unforgiving ground with a thud. There was so much pain... he could hardly move..._ ' Can't... '_ He mentally groaned._ ' Let... Septimus... get away... ' _Suddenly he began to cough up a massive amount of blood, losing any amount of focus he might have had._ ' Can't... drifting off... '_

* * *

" So Twilight! Where are we having our picnic? "

Pinkie pie asked for about the kazillionth time. Twilight merely sighed and kept walking. It was amazing how beautiful it was today. Especially considering all the rain last night.

" UGH! Why are you bringing Discord, again Fluttershy? "

Rainbow dash groaned, earning herself a look of disapproval from the creamy yellow pegasus. Before she could answer, however, Discord beat her to the draw.

" Because she promised me cake. Now zip it. Your not exactly miss sunshine you know. "

Twilight sighed as the two bickered. They hadn't gotten along at all since Discord's "reforming". Sure she understood why, but at least she and the others were giving the spirit of chaos a chance. Even if it WAS a small one. They'd all promised Fluttershy that chance.

Suddenly Fluttershy gave out a squeak of concern, causing every pony to look at her as she ran up to something on the road. Knowing that it must be serious, they immediately followed her, now fully understanding. There, laying in the dirt, was a snow white pony with a short black tail, a long strand of white bangs with red at the base and tips and white in the middle, a very messy black mane, and a cutie mark of three red water drops. The only peculiar part was that he was an alicorn. His horn and wings were bright red.

This pony was in a terrible state. He was covered in open cuts, his chest was slightly purple and swelling, his back left hoove appeared to be broken, and he was bleeding from his mouth. Apple jack knelt beside him, carefully touching his neck.

" It's alright. "

She confirmed.

" He's still breathin'.

The ponies (and draconequus) sighed in relief. Rainbow dash landed beside him, looking at him slightly funny.

" I haven't seen him around before... "

Twilight quickly registered what Rainbow had said; she hadn't seen him around here before either... had he been blown here during the storm? Immediately she shook her head.

" That's not important right now. Right now, we have to get him some medical help. He's bleeding to quickly, and who KNOWS how much he's lost already. "

The girls all nodded in agreement. Well... all except for Rarity, who had just realized something.

" Twilight, darling, how in the world will we ever get him there? "

Rainbow dash pounced back up, flapping around in the air.

" I can fly him there! "

" No. "

Twilight responded.

" Flying would be too rough on his injuries. "

Apple jack slammed one of her front hooves into the ground in determination.

" Ah could carry 'em on mah back! "

" No, the bumpy ness would aggravate his rib injury. Who knows if any of them are broken? "

Every pony fell silent after that. Not even Pinkie pie made a sound. They all wanted to help, but they didn't want to hurt the poor thing...

Finally Discord seemed to perk up, and he quickly bent over and carefully scooped the pony up into his lion arm. This, of course, got Rainbow to get defensive.

" What do you think you're doing?! "

Discord, for whatever reason, seemed unaffected.

" Teleporting him to the hospital. "

Twilight perked up at this; of course! That made perfect sense! Teleporting would take only a few short seconds, and the stranger wouldn't feel a thing! And since Discord had a LOT of magic, he could teleport the others with him!

" Girls! "

She commanded.

" Huddle around Discord! "

Immediately the ponies were at the draconequus' side, and with a snap of his talon hand, they were gone.

However... no pony had seen the shadow watching them from afar. In the alleyway of Ponyville, was an orange pony with a mane that stood in four spikes, had yellow streaks and a bright orange hue, light orange fur apart from his mane, a short orange tail, thick black fur at his chest, black wings and a horn, and very sinister black eyes with red pupils. He grinned widely, his fangs flashing menacingly. He himself had some minor cuts, and lacked the strength to finish the young white "pony" off at the moment. But he didn't mind. He'd heal faster, and be able to carry out his plan.

" Soon I can rule this bright, overly cheery world. "

He said with a growl.

" And no one, not even he can stop me this time. "

* * *

**Hope it's ok. Again, please don't flame!**


	2. Awake and adjusting

**Nice little continuation here. Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Somewhere in the last chapter I wrote "hoove" instead of "hoof". I'm sorry, but again, this is my first mlp story. Gonna take a while for me to completely get into the pony language. ^_^'**

* * *

The ponies were now in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out. Twilight and Apple jack were pacing around, Fluttershy was looking out the window, and Discord was TRYING to behave and was changing the table lamp into various objects. Such as a pillow, a cupcake, and on one occasion a live bat. But it was still much better than what he COULD be doing.

To tell the truth, Twilight just couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of the pony. He had this... aura to him that made him feel creepy. She tried her best to shake it off though.

Suddenly Nurse red heart came galloping out, immediately gaining every ponies attention. She was panting harshly, smiling softly to everyone.

" You can relax. He's alright. "

They all heaved a huge sigh of relief. Pinkie pie suddenly started pouncing up and down.

" Can we see him?! "

The doctor seemed hesitant but soon nodded, leading them to the room. Honestly, Twilight was rather excited. Strange but true. She wanted to see how he was doing. Whatever happened to him must've been pretty serious to cause those injuries. Now that she thought about it... how DID he survive? Those injuries had been very sever...

Finally they reached his room, frowning slightly at the sight of the sleeping alicorn. Although he looked considerably better, he still looked a little rough. His mane had been pulled to the back of the cot, looking messier than before, his chest was heavily bandaged and his back left hoof was in a cast, suspended in the air. The poor pony was clutching the covers, keeping them up to his nose. It... it either looked like he was scared, or he was hiding something. Or both.

Every pony looked as Fluttershy approached the cot quietly, standing on her hind legs to perch herself beside him. Honestly, the other mares found it adorable. Just then the colt's eyes began to twitch. The sign that he was waking up. The ponies (and draconequus) leaned forward, ready to see him awake. His eyes blearily opened slightly before reclosing

" Is he ok? "

Apple jack asked gently. His eyes opened a little then closed again.

" Is he going to wake up? "

Rainbow asked slightly irritated. Again his eyes opened and closed.

" Wakey, wakey, mr. sleepy head! "

Pinkie pie chirped, managing to get the strangers eyes to open completely. And once they did, the alicorn let out a LOUD scream, backing up further into the back of the cot. The girls looked at him funny for that, worried that he might not be completely well yet.

" ... Well! "

Discord randomly stated, stretching out his back.

" Not that this isn't ENTERTAINING and all, but I think I'm gonna go home now! "

And just like that, the draconequus was gone.

* * *

" Ponies... "

The boy kept muttering. This just made the girls think that he might've suffered a head injury as well. Fluttershy, being the little sweetheart she was, carefully approached him, placing a gently hoof on his own, carefully lowering it from his face.

" A-are... are you ok...? "

The young alicorn looked almost mesmerized by her kind eyes for a moment before taking his hoof away, gaining a rather emotionless expression.

" I'm fine. "

Fluttershy quickly backed away, retreating behind her hair. Twilight looked at the alicorn funny for a second before trying to be friendly herself.

" Um, hello! "

She greeted.

" My names Twilight sparkle. "

The pony before her shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his sheets. That's when his eyes grew wide, staring at his hooves, as if he'd never seen them before.

" Uhhh... What's your name? "

The others head snapped up before he seemingly calmed down.

" Fatch. "

" Fatch?! "

All the girls said unanimously.

" Fatch Ramirez. "

" What kind of name is that?! "

Everyone looked at Rainbow dash with obvious disapproval. This pony-Fatch-probably wasn't feeling to great right now, and here she was insulting his name! But, strangely, he didn't seem all that affected, and merely crossed his hooves.

" Hey, I may not have an amazingly cool name, "

He began, something about his speech making Twilight curious. When he talked... he barely opened his mouth...

" but at least I'm not insulting your colors. "

This seemed to strike a nerve in the pegasus pony.

" WHAT?! "

" I was never really one for a lot of color... "

" THAT'S IT! "

The rainbow pony zipped forward, instantly concerning the girls.

" Rainbow no! "

Twilight yelled, but it was too late. As Rainbow went to slam her hoof into his face, he caught it. The pegasus looked confused for a moment.

" I was GOING to say... "

Fatch stated, voice laced with sarcasm.

" That I think it looks great on you. "

Rainbow dash blinked in absolute confusion; why was he being nice to her? She'd just tried to hurt him...

" Why are you being nice? "

The alicorn snorted as if it weren't obvious.

" Well... I obviously can't fight back now can I? Besides, it really does look nice on you. "

The blue pegasus blushed a bit and pulled away. Fatch almost wanted to smile, but didn't as he noticed strange marks on his... well... his flank, he guessed. He shifted a bit and found that there were three red drops. He looked a bit perplexed, again catching Twilights attention.

" ... Um... "

He mumbled.

" What's that...? "

" What?! "

Twilight squeaked.

" You mean your cutie mark? "

" Cutie mark... "

So it was true... he was a pony...

" Yeah, why are your raindrops red? "

Raindrops? Sure... Fatch figured it was blood drops, but raindrops wouldn't freak them out.

" Um... f-for painting. "

Just then, the nurse came in. To which Fatch was grateful for. He didn't want to explain his "cutie mark".

" Excuse me everyone. I'm afraid this fine young stallion needs his rest. Princess Twilight, I would like to have a word with you. "

* * *

" What is it nurse red heart? "

Twilight took a quick glance at Fatch, who was now poking his horn. It was as if he'd never seen/felt/knew it was there before. Seriously, what was wrong with this pony? He acted as if he didn't even KNOW he was a pony.

" Well, "

The nurse began.

" I think mister... "

The white alicorn turned to the nurse, realizing she didn't even know his name.

" Fatch. "

" Right. I think mister Fatch might have suffered sever memory loss. I don't think he remembers being a pony. "

Fatch HAD to resist the urge to snort._ ' Of COURSE I don't remember being a pony. ' _He snapped mentally. _' I never WAS a pony. ' _

Twilight looked at the alicorn in concern. Hitting his head so hard he forgot he was ever a pony... that sounded horrible...

" Also, he CAN be let out. Turns out he's a quick healer. His leg is still broken, but the cast is strong so he can walk on it. "

The nurse then grabbed a bottle of pills off of the night table with her mouth and placed it besides Fatch. Although, the boy was getting more and more confused. Even though he was... unique... even he couldn't heal that fast. How was it that he could walk on his broken leg? Did he actually heal quickly? Or was it all because he was in this insanely happy dimension?

... Also, if he COULD leave... where would he go? He didn't exactly LIVE here...

" Fatch? "

The alicorn looked up at the purple one... Twilight.

" Do you have anywhere to stay? "

... It was as if she read his mind. Slowly the boy shook his head.

" Well... would you like to stay with me for a while? "

Fatch wanted to smile but... he just couldn't find the will power to do it. Instead, he nodded, going into a sitting position as the nurse lowered his leg. He had the urge to scratch, but he didn't have his claws anymore...

* * *

" S-slow down! "

Fatch panted. He wasn't naturally slow, he was actually really fast. He just still felt tired... and his leg was beginning to ache... not that he'd ever let her know that of course. He'd always hated breaking bones. It made him feel weak. Finally he found that he couldn't walk any more, and stopped walking, sitting down with a soft thump. Guess Septimus had taken more of a toll on him than he though...

" Are you ok? "

Fatch looked up and nodded softly, forcing himself back into his fee-err... hooves. Seriously, he'd never get used to calling them hooves. After a few minutes rest, the two continued to walk, Fatch beginning to grow irritated with all the cheeriness in this world. It just... wasn't in his nature to enjoy this sort of thing.

Finally they reached her house, the boy surprised to find it was a tree. This... this he liked.

Once inside, Fatch was baffled at the amount of books. And even more baffled at the purple dragon trying to organize them.

" Spike! "

Twilight called, quickly getting the dragon to come over.

" Yes Twilight? "

" I'd like you to meet, Fatch Remirez! He's going to be staying with us until he's feeling better. "

"Spike" began to look the alicorn up and down before shaking his head.

" Well... Hi then! I'm Spike! "

Fatch slowly allowed the dragon to grasp his hoof and shake it.

" Spike, please show Fatch up to the guest bed. "

" No problem Twilight. "

The child raced up the stairs, Fatch slowly trotting behind. The stairs were a bit of a challenge... luckily it didn't take long for him to get there though, and he quickly climbed into the bed once there. And he began to think... maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.

* * *

**Ending may have been rushed and/or lame. Sorry. Please keep reading! :)**

**Also, I usually post around ten. I'm only posting now because I already have a few chapters typed up. Once I get past that point I'll start posting at ten again (unless its a weekend, in which case it'll be 2-3 am). Just lettin ya'll know. Thanks!**


	3. Fangs

**Um... I don't have anything to say. XD**

* * *

Fatch sighed, silently closing the book. A few days had passed since then, and they had been agonizing. He couldn't do much thanks to his stupid leg. Twilights friends had come over a few times, and they all seemed nice. Although, he was kind of trying to avoid a conversation with Rarity, Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie. It's not that he hated them, heck, they seemed nice. It's just... Rarity kept fusing about the style of his "mane", Rainbow dash didn't seem to trust him, and Pinkie pie... well... she just talked forever.

But they were all nice. Pinkie pie even cooked him some goodies, since he didn't much care for hay or oats. He particularly liked the pies she made. Cupcakes kind of freaked him out... don't ask him why. The only problem was... he hadn't been getting any exercise lately, and he was afraid he'd start to get fat. He could normally eat a lot without worry, but without being able to run, it was going straight to his gut.

Fatch rolled onto his back, beginning to rub his stomach, trying to get it to settle.

" Ugh... "

He groaned.

" I ate too much pie... "

He figured he'd be fine. Many people said he could do with putting on a couple of pounds.

... He'd give anything for some entertainment. Books were nice and all, but Twilight didn't have and scary novels...

Just then, there was a loud slam from downstairs, peeking the alicorn interest. He quickly sat up, struggling to get out of bed, hissing slightly at the pain in his left leg. He really hoped the pain would go away soon. He hated the weak feeling. Shrugging it off, the young pony headed downstairs. Once on the stair case, he peered down to see Fluttershy and... that... one dragon... thing... he'd briefly seen when he woke up in the hospital. What the heck WAS that thing?

" DISCORD! "

Twilight yelled as the dragon thing began to levitate multiple of her books around. Fatch blinked, sitting down and began watching intensively. This thing... Discord... seemed like he knew how to have fun.

Twilight lunged for her books, desperately trying to get them out of the draconequus' magic grasp. Instead, she missed and ran smack into Fluttershy. Discord froze up, knowing that this was about the part where Twilight flipped out, and Fluttershy threatened to take away his desert for a week. Her punishments weren't that bad... but he DID like desert.

Suddenly every pony heard some giggling. Looking up, they saw Fatch covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. And that was what got Twilight to scowl. How could he laugh at this?! This was terrible! Before she had the chance to tell him off, the white alicorn broke into a full out laugh, his hooves lowering for a brief moment. And that's when Twilight saw. He didn't have teeth... he had fangs. Extremely sharp fangs. The alicorn quickly covered his mouth once he'd realized his hoof fell, but of course Twilight had already seen. What WAS that thing?!

" Uh... "

The purple alicorn turned to Discord, who was putting books away.

" I'll just... go now. "

* * *

It was dinner time now, and Twilight was trotting up to Fatch, who was on the couch. Spike was in the bathroom, washing his hands.

To be honest? Ever since Twilight had seen his fangs, she'd been a little scared of Fatch. He seemed nice and all, but only meat eating animals had fangs. And no pony SHE knew had fangs.

She watched as Fatch began to tug at his leg cast, as if he were trying to scratch. That was something she'd only seen animals try to do. Maybe... maybe this guy didn't use to be a pony at all! But how was that even possible?! The only thing relevantly close to that was when she'd become human by going through that mirror! But that was a different dimension! And the mirror portal wasn't supposed to open until maybe a few more weeks! He couldn't be from Canterlot high! And even if he was from there... which was very unlikely... why did he have fangs? No humans there had fangs... She had to get to the bottom of this. She cleared her throat, getting the white alicorn's attention.

" Yes miss Twilight? "

He asked softly, mouth barely opening as usual. Twilight shifted her right hoof around a bit, unsure of how to approach this.

" Well... um... "

Ok, perhaps she should just come out and say it.

" Why do you have fangs? "

Fatch's eyes grew wide, wings spreading wide as if on reflex.

" And don't tell me you don't, because I saw them. "

_' Oh no... '_ Fatch thought worriedly. _' She saw them... game over... '_ Sighing, Fatch slowly opened his mouth wide, showing off his fangs. The strange part to Twilight was that two of them appeared much longer than the rest. Those two fangs fell over the others lower lip, and he acted as if it were a great relief.

" Yeah... "

Fatch muttered, slowly getting to his hooves.

" You caught me... no use in lying about it if you already saw them. "

Well... at least he was being mature about this. Twilight looked almost mesmerized by them, head tilting to the side a bit.

" Why do you have fangs? "

Fatch shuffled his hooves a bit, trying to think of a good reason. He couldn't tell her the truth, she'd freak out and call the police. If they even existed here, that is.

" Um... "

He muttered.

" This is going to sound weird but... I was born with them. "

" What? "

" The doctor said I had a weird condition, or something. Something happened differently as I was developing. "

A lot of that wasn't a lie. He technically DID develop differently. Twilight looked at him confused, yet sympathetically.

" Why didn't you just say that in the first place? "

Fatch sat down, faking a hurt expression.

" A lot of other... ponies... consider me a freak because of them... I guess I didn't want to be teased again... "

Twilight frowned, her heart just going out to the poor pony. Who could possibly be so cruel to him? It's not his fault he had a rare condition. The princess placed a hoof on his shoulder, causing him to look up in surprise.

" I would NEVER tease you about your fangs. They actually look kinda cool. "

Fatch couldn't help but blush, hiding behind his red and white bangs. He hated lying to someone so kind... but he couldn't let her know what he was either...

" Thank you miss Twilight... "

Twilight smiled.

" Just call me Twilight. Now, come on. Dinner's ready. "

Fatch nodded, slowly trotting after her.

* * *

**I think it's obvious, but if anyone can tell me what Fatch is, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. I know it's not much, but I thought it'd be fun. R&R! ;)**


	4. Disasters begins to strike

**I think this will be hard for me to explain. If you don't understand, just let me know. :)**

**Also, I'm posting now because I might not post later. So... enjoy.**

* * *

Twilight looked under the table, sighing in irritation. It was midnight about now, and Fatch was no where to be seen. Where was he? Seriously, he shouldn't be this hard to find. Ponies were colorful, hard to hide. This was ridiculous...

Suddenly there was multiple knocks on the door, scaring Twilight out of her fur. Galloping over to the door, she opened it to find her five friends, and Discord. The all looked absolutely frazzled.

" Girls! What's wrong?! "

" Twilight! Ye ain't gonna believe this! "

Apple jack panted. Obviously she'd been running as fast as her hooves could carry her. The farm pony was hardly ever breathless.

" Mah apples! Mah crops! Everythin's wilten! "

Twilight felt her wings spread wide upon hearing this.

" What?! "

" And all the animals have become mean... the bears tried to bite me a few times... "

Fluttershy added quietly. This one was concerning because Fluttershy had the ability to communicate with the animals better than any pony Twilight knew.

" And all the sugary food at sugar cube corner are spoiling! Can you believe it?! "

Pinkie pounced in, causing the princess to back up.

" N-no I- "

" And my dresses! "

Rarity shrieked.

" They've all turned to soot! "

" Worst than that, the clouds have rolled in, and now it's raining... "

Rainbow dash began then stopping abruptly. This actually got every ponies attention.

" ... Blood... "

The girls shrieked, rushing into the purple alicorn's house. Well... all except for a certain draconequus. Discord looked up at the blood rain, huffing a bit at the sight.

* * *

_Crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of the blood rain. His pony nose sniffed it a bit, quickly recognizing the scent. This was fresh... and from a grizzly bear. The boys stomach rumbled in hunger, immediately getting him to snap his head back, drinking as much of this unholy rain as he could. Who knows when he'd get to drink again...? Although... he knew this was a sign. Septimus was back at his full strength. And was going to strike with something far worse than just a few death omens. He needed to be ready. _

* * *

" ... Seriously. "

Discord muttered, gaining the girls full attention.

" You'd think who ever's doing this would be doing a better job. A bit more originality. "

" Discord! "

Fluttershy huffed, a small spark of anger flashing across her face.

" Nows not the time to- "

With a snap of his talon hand, Discord's magic made the storm disappear, leaving behind a beautiful starry night. The girls looked absolutely lost for a minute before Fluttershy tackled the draconequus in a hug.

" Thank you Discord! "

She cried. The spirit blushed harshly, carefully hugging her back.

" Hmm... interesting. "

The orange demon muttered.

" So that thing is powerful enough to stop my demon omens. "

" Hey did ya'll hear that? "

The ponies began to look around, not seeing a thing. Strange... Apple jack could've sworn she'd heard a voice. It was low and harsh... not sounding like a pony at all.

" Girls! "

The others jumped at Twilights yell.

" There's still one problem left! I can't find Fatch! "

Rainbow's eyes widened and she immediately flew in the air.

" I bet he's behind this! "

Twilight could feel her mouth drop in anger at this.

" Rainbow! "

" What else could it be?! The minute he goes missing, bad things start happening! Doesn't that sound just a little suspicious?! "

It was true. It DID sound suspicious. But that didn't mean it was true. Sure Fatch had a creepy aura, but that didn't mean anything. Twilight growled, her wings spreading angrily.

" Let's just look for him, ok?! "

* * *

" OK! "

Fatch hollered, looking from left to right.

" I know you're here Septimus! Come on out! "

This forest... it seemed like the perfect place for a demon to hide. Lots of room, darkness absolutely filling the land, rotten crops... what demon WOULDN'T like it here?!

Just then, Fatch could smell a rotten smell. Something even his kind wouldn't like. It smelled like rotten eggs. Covering his nose, he turned around to see the orange demon, who was absolutely coated in blood and soot. And to some extent frosting. Fatch raised a non existing eyebrow at this and hissed a bit.

" Why did you do all this? "

Septimus smirked, as if the answer weren't obvious.

" To get your attention of course. "

The white alicorn stepped back a bit upon hearing this, concern actually beginning to hit him. He didn't feel often...

" What...? "

Suddenly the demon launched himself at the boy, sending them both to the ground. Fatch, having the ridiculous reflexes that he did, reacted by biting him with his insanely large fangs. Septimus hissed, flapping into the air. He was about finish him off when he heard voices. The demon grinned. He wouldn't mind finishing Fatch off here and now, but this seemed like more fun. Immediately the demon flew off into the forest, leaving Fatch there to get back on his feet.

" ... Why did he just...? "

He didn't have time to finish that thought, as the girls made it to his side. And were they EVER horrified at what they saw.

* * *

**Hurray for cliffhangers! Btw, I have the pictures up now, so check them out when you've got the chance. **

**... Review please...?**


	5. Problems continue

**This may consist of a lot of talking. I'm sorry if its boring. :(**

* * *

" I KNEW IT! "

Rainbow dash yelled, so angry she was actually on the ground.

" I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE! "

Fatch backed up a bit, bumping into a tree, almost cowering. Rainbow wasn't very scary, but he was afraid of the consequences of being framed.

" I-I didn't do anything! "

Twilight gasped. Fatch had been yelling, his fangs freely exposed. The frightening thing was... they were absolutely coated in blood. Twilight shrieked a bit before rushing forward and forcing him to keep his mouth open.

" Why do you have blood on your fangs Fatch?! "

Fatch could feel his wings spread wide, remembering that he'd drank the rain earlier. He sincerely wished he'd remembered that... now he was in even more trouble. Immediately he pulled away, staring at the girls horrified expressions. Twilight backed up, realization crossing her face.

" You're... you're not a pony... "

Fatch frowned in fear, realizing that all was lost. They thought he was the villain.

" ... No. "

He answered softly.

" No I'm not. I never was. I... I'm a vampire. "

The girls shrieked, backing away. Fatch had to fight the urge to growl.

" But I didn't do anything! "

" Oh give me a break! "

Rainbow groaned.

" You're covered in blood and soot! "

" IT WASN'T ME! "

He roared, the pony girls once again backing up.

" The only reason I'm here is so I can save you all from a demon! He came here and I followed him! "

The girls were silent, unsure of what to believe right now. Was this vampire right? Or was he just a big lier? Was he just using their good nature as a way to take over Equestria? Fatch seemed to have calmed down and turned to Twilight, a ping of sadness in his eyes.

" You believe me... don't you Twilight? "

As much as she wanted to... Twilight just couldn't bring herself to trust him. He'd lied to her about his fangs... he clearly couldn't be trusted. Slowly, the princess shook her head, gaining a look of shock on the vampires face. That look quickly turned to rage, however, and he stomped his hoof into the dirt.

" FINE! "

He hissed.

" I don't need you anyway! I can save this stupid world by my self! "

Before another word could be said, Fatch rushed off deeper into the forest.

* * *

Twilight slowly trotted home, truly feeling guilty for abandoning Fatch like that. But after hiding a secret like that... it was clear he couldn't be trusted. Now that she thought about it... it actually made sense why he tried to hide it. It could've gotten him into a lot of trouble, and she hadn't been much of a believer in "creatures" before all this...

Right as she was about to reach her door, Spike came running out, a look of surprise and concern simply spreading his face.

" Twilight! "

He cried.

" Come inside quick! "

She wanted so badly to question this, but Spike was already inside. So, she just galloped on in and was extremely surprised at what she saw. Princess Celestia was there, and she wasn't alone either. Standing beside her was a peculiar gray alicorn with a messy gray mane with streaks of yellow in them, a LONG yellow tail with about sixteen green orbs on it, a glowing yellow horn and wings, black fur along his stomach and chest, red puppet eyes with blue surrounding them, and a golden halo for a cutie mark. This alicorn smiled ever so softly, nodding towards Twilight.

" Good evening miss Sparkle. "

Twilight could feel her mouth drop; did the princess tell him her name? Princess Celestia looked at the gray pony with a saddened expression, before turning back to Twilight.

" Twilight, this is Flash. Flash Creation. He'd like to have a word with you. "

Twilight had to resist the urge to scowl. So another random pony wanted to "talk" to her. She swore, if he was hiding a major secret like Fatch had, she'd quit.

" I was wondering miss Sparkle, if you've seen a... pony named Fatch. "

And here it goes. Twilight scowled now, looking about ready to buck into him.

" Are you working for him?! "

Celestia's eyes widened in fear, looking at the emotionless gray pony.

" I've had it with all you jerks and your secrets! "

" Twilight Sparkle! "

The sun princess yelled, now truly aggravated.

" This is our king! The one who created the world! "

Immediately Twilight became scared at this, quickly bowing before the pony. Flash smiled weakly again, helping her back to her hooves.

" No need for formalities my dear. I am used to not getting a warm welcome. "

He said gently.

" Not many people or ponies believe in me. "

Twilight found this absurd and strange at the same time. How could people not believe in him for one. And two, was he referring to the human world? He could be. If he created everything, then he should know.

" Anyway, I need to speak with Fatch. It's important. Is he here? "

Twilight felt... confused. Fatch was a vampire. Why would Flash want to know where he was?

" No. He just left. "

For the first time since meeting him, Flash showed an emotion. Anger.

" Darn it! "

He yelled, stomping his hoof.

" This is NOT good! "

" Why? What's going on? "

Flash sighed, sitting down.

" ... My opposite... Septimus... the demon... is here. "

Twilight could feel her eyes dilate upon hearing that. A... demon? Didn't Fatch say he'd followed one here?!

" I'd asked Fatch to fight Septimus, in an attempt to get rid of the demon. Unfortunately Septimus ran here, and Fatch followed him. It took me a while to figure it out... I think only Fatch has the power to stop that thing. I need to find him. "

Twilight fell to the ground, her mouth hung low in shame. Fatch had been telling the truth... Fatch... the only one who could fix things... and she drove him away... what has she done...?

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door, causing Twilight to jump and use her magic to open the door. There stood Fluttershy, who had tears streaming down her muzzle.

" Fluttershy what's wrong?! "

" I-it's Discord! "

She cried.

" This scary orange pony knocked him out and kidnapped him! "

In her rear vision, Twilight could see Flash's wings open almost as wide as his eyes. The purple princess placed a hoof on her face in irritation. Seriously... what else could go wrong...?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post. I've officially ran out of typed up chapters, and will now be posting later. I hope you understand. :)**


	6. Power

**I think this'll circle around Discord... That's about it. XD Enjoy!**

**Also, it WILL be short. I'm sorry. I'm so tired its not even funny. **

* * *

" ... ngh... "

The spirit groaned, feeling a dizzy sensation around his head. Slowly opening his eyes, he found that he was in a darkened room. Of course this was concerning, but Discord was to tired to really react. Instead, he tried to get up, only to realize he could barely get his torso off the ground. Snapping awake, the spirit if chaos began to thrash around, realizing his two parts of his torso, and his tail were chained to the ground. Panic began to fill his chaotic heart, briefly remembering being stuck in stone. He felt so cold...

Snapping his talon hand, trying to teleport away, but quickly found that he did not go anywhere. It was as if... it was as if his magic was stuck...

" So you're awake. "

The draconequus looked up, seeing a scary orange pony standing in front of him. He was grinning widely, glaring evilly.

" Good. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Septimus. "

" What do you want? "

Discord hissed. Septimus trotted over, grinning all the way. He carefully lifted up the spirits chin, causing the chaotic creature to groan, thrashing at the burning sensation under his chin. This pony felt like he was on fire!

" Your magic. "

He said as if it weren't obvious.

" So strong and chaotic... I would be unstoppable if I were to have it. "

Discord's eyes grew huge and immediately he began to struggle again. This just further entertained the demonic pony. The demon took a sniff, enjoying the surprisingly sweet smell of the others blood.

The draconequus hissed, throwing his tail up and flicking the other across the nose. Septimus hissed, covering his nose briefly before scowling, his eyes turning completely red in rage. Walking quietly over to the others goat leg, he stomped down on it, a sickening crack echoing throughout the darkened room soon followed by an ear splitting scream. The fun, chaotic spirit was reduced to a quivering mess on the floor.

Septimus grinned widely at this fact, using his demonic powers to grow some fangs like Fatch's. Two larger than the rest. This was unusual, but Septimus was a special kind of demon back where he came from. He could gain any other persons powers from their blood. He too found it unusual, but excepted it for the sake of power. He slowly, for drama effects, lowered himself down to the draconequus' throat, preparing to sink his fangs into his flesh.

* * *

**I know this was unbearably short. I'm sorry. But one, I had little ideas for this chapter. And two, I was tired while typing this and fell asleep. I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be longer! :(**


	7. Battle and trust

**Again, sorry for the last chapter. Hopefully this one is better. :)**

**P.S. vampire abilities may be off. But Fatch and Septimus are of how I portray them. **

**P.P.S. Not a good rhymer. May be bad with Zecora's part... DX**

* * *

Twilight swiftly galloped through the ever free forest, her friends by her side. After she'd filled them in on what was happening, they began to search high and low for Fatch. Though, apparently, he didn't want to be found. Even Rainbow couldn't find him, and she was doing an aerial search.

Honestly... they were all feeling guilty right around now. Fatch had been telling the truth... and according to Flash, he didn't tell them he was a vampire because he'd feared he'd be shunned. And they all did just that. How could they do that...? All he'd been doing was trying to help save Equestria...

Suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, Twilight saw Apple jack run into someone. In the back of her mind, she was hoping it was Fatch. However, it turned out that it was Zecora.

" Sorry Zecora. "

The farm pony apologized. The zebra merely picked herself up, looking confused.

" My little ponies, why are you in such a rush? During such a fine evening, you really must hush. "

" Sorry Zecora. "

Twilight apologized.

" We were just looking for a white alicorn. "

" Fatch? He was a nice catch... "

The ponies could feel their mouths drop in surprise.

" You've met him?! "

" Why yes. He is my house guest. "

" H-how did you... "

The zebra smiled, slowly turning around and ushering the ponies to follow her. Twilight was getting excited at this point. Fatch could end all this! He could save Equestria and save Discord! And... maybe... he could forgive her. After that argument... she'd felt horrible for abandoning him. And she wanted to make it up to him some how.

Finally they reached Zecora's hut, the zebra slowly leading them in. Almost instantly they found the stallion. Although, he looked like he was in poor shape. The pony was sitting at the small table, drinking tea. His mane was in knots, his hooves were all scratched up, he had a cut across his left eye, and the bandages from his back left hoof were gone, leaving behind a severely scratched up, slightly purple leg. Twilight gasped, covering her mouth at the sight. He looked terrible! What happened to him?! The stallion looked up upon hearing the sharp intake of breath, but immediately looked away and scowled.

" Fatch! "

The princess yelped.

" What happened to you?! "

Fatch didn't look at her, almost didn't answer her. But slowly, he sighed and began to speak.

" Septimus found me shortly after you all left... tried to kill me. But Zecora saved me though, and let me stay here. I'm indebted to her... "

Fatch smiled softly at the zebra as he finished, slowly getting to his hooves. Twilight slowly stepped forward, quickly gaining the boys attention.

" Fatch, we need you to stop that demon. "

Fatch immediately narrowed his eyes, at this point wishing he had his claws back.

" I thought you didn't believe in him. "

Rainbow dash gave an exasperated groaned, letting her hooves drop to the side.

" We do now! We need you! "

" Well then show a little respect! "

Fatch snapped, getting the girls to back away a bit.

" I'm done with this cheery upside down world! No body will give me a chance except Zecora! And you all don't even care what happens to me! I could die fighting and you STILL wouldn't care! "

Silence spread through the hut, no pony knowing what to say. Eventually the vampire sighed though, letting his wings fall to the side.

" ... I'll do it. But only because I hate that stupid demon. "

Before any pony could even say thank you, Fatch matched right passed them, the others close on his tail. Once outside, the vampire scrunched up his eyes, appearing to be trying to use his magic.

" Rgh... "

He groaned, struggling to cast the spell.

" If only I had my hands back, this would be so much easier! "

Twilight felt her eyes widen; he could use magic in his humanoid form? Finally his red horn began to glow with red magic, and a blackened portal opened up. The boy started panting, not wasting a second to jump in, however. The girls soon followed behind.

* * *

" ... It's so dark... "

Fluttershy muttered. Indeed it was dark, the walls, floor and ceiling were black. However, it WAS bright enough to see where they were going.

The weird thing about all this was that Fatch didn't seem all that concerned. Like he was used to it here.

" Um... "

Twilight muttered. She wanted to apologize... she'd treated him so poorly before.

" Fatch I- "

" Shh! "

He shushed, sounding aggravated.

" We can't get spotted. "

As if despite him, there was an ear splitting scream coming from far ahead of them, causing them to cover their ears. All, that is, except for Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus gasped in shock.

" That was Discord! "

Immediately the group of ponies took off running (or flying in Rainbows case) towards the scream. However, Fatch appeared to have INCREDIBLE speed, as he ran so fast, he made it there long before the girls did. Twilight couldn't help but wonder if he has super speed. He WAS a vampire... From here, Twilight could see the stallion straight up tackle the orange pony. And, when you think about it, it would probably hurt with a horn.

... And then they saw Discord.

The ponies immediately rushed to his side, Twilight and Rarity using their magic to unchain him. Fluttershy immediately got beside him, carefully lifting up his head. The draconequus was unconscious, and almost looked sick as his cheeks held a shade of green. And... his long neck had a deep bite mark... looking as if Fatch could've done it. Of course they knew he hadn't, but it looked like a vampire bite.

" Twilight... "

The purple alicorn turned to Apple jack, who was ushering to the spirits goat leg. It was clearly broken. The sound of Fluttershy's sobs is what brought the princess back to reality. Twilight carefully probed the spirits wound, surprised to find a strange purple liquid drip out of the wound. What on earth was that stuff? Suddenly Discord's tail began to thrash, his fangs clenched closed as if in pain.

" Discord, what's wrong?! "

Fatch suddenly came rushing over, looking at the bite mark.

" Shoot! "

He yelled, stomping his foot into the ground.

" Septimus bit him! "

Fatch had lost every pony at this point, but they wouldn't question him. As the boy began to lean into the wound, a black magic surrounded him and lifted him off the ground, throwing him straight into the wall. Septimus grinned, stalking over to him as he tried to pick himself off the ground.

" HEY! "

Rainbow yelled.

" Leave him alone! "

The rainbow pegasus zipped forward and tried to tackle him, but the demon pony lifted his hide legs up and let her run face first into them. Fatch gasped at this, glaring angrily and kicked the demon in the back, actually sending him to the ground. The vampire smirked before helping the other pony up.

Septimus growled, eyes flashing a menacing red. This was the ultimate sign of a demons rage... the orange demon bucked Fatch's middle, sending him flying into the wall. Again. But this time, he made sure to keep him from getting back up; he stomped down hard on his already injured leg. Turning around, he sneered and stalked over to Twilight.

" I'm in a rather bad mood. "

He growled, his voice that almost sounded like two people were talking. And they both sounded evil.

" So you either step away from that freak dragon thing, "

Fluttershy growled at that, not normally showing such rage, but hating how he was treating Discord.

" or I'll bite you next. "

As scared as Twilight was, she didn't want to abandon Discord. She didn't trust him, but she didn't want him to die. She glared, taking a determined stance. The orange demons eyes widened a little before glaring harsher.

" Fine. "

He hissed. He leaned forward, filling intending to bite her, when he fell over with a gasp. Everyone looked at each other and then looked down to see that Fatch had sank his fangs into the demons leg.

" HEY! "

Septimus yelped, starting to struck the vampire on the head.

" Let go! "

Twilight felt her eyes widen; did Fatch... just... save her?

" Twilight! "

Fatch yelled, wrapping his hooves around the demons.

" Call for Flash! "

Twilight felt her eyes grow wide.

" What good will that do?! "

" Just trust me! "

Twilight winced as Fatch re-bit the demon, as if he'd never let go. Twilight personally didn't understand it, but figured Fatch must know what he's talking about. And besides... she at least owed him this.

" Flash! "

She called.

" We need help! "

Septimus actually looked worried for a minute... but nothing happened. The demon grinned.

" Ha! "

He hissed.

" I guess your "creator" isn't coming to bail you out! "

" I wouldn't bet on that. "

Septimus made a worried face, slowly turning around. There stood Flash, glaring angrily and wrapped his tail around him.

" Time for you to go Septimus. "

Flash's horn began to glow a brilliant blue, opening a small portal. Septimus hissed at its light, and Flash just threw him in.

Twilight smiled, and was about to turn to Fatch, only to see him bite into Discord's bite wound.

" HEY! "

She yelped. She was also going to tackle him, when Flash put a wing up to stop her.

" Relax. "

He soothed.

" He's just getting the venom out. "

" V-venom? "

" Yes. I believe Septimus was trying to kill Discord by using his vampire like venom. Only Fatch here can get it out without dying. It's... it's almost like regular blood drinking to him. "

" Oh. "

Finally Fatch backed away, barely standing on three legs.

" He'll be fine. "

He said softly.

" He just needs some rest. "

Suddenly Fatch got tackled by all six ponies, who were hugging him tightly, unable to see the red blush creeping up on Fatch's face.

* * *

**Voila. Sorry it took so long. I type on my iPod. I was working on it last night and fell asleep. I woke up and it was on the floor. Please don't be mad at me! R&R please! :D**


	8. Farewell

** Final chapter! Yay! Hope ya'll like! :D**

**P.S. I again have pictures on my DA if you're interested. SilveryGold is the name. ;) Also, the letter to the princess may have been bad. ^_^' sorry**

* * *

" Do you really have to go so soon? "

Discord, surprisingly, asked.

" You look like you'd be fun to have around. "

Fatch smiled softly at the draconequus. It was morning now, at least 10:00, and Fatch was ready to head home. The portal was open, showing what seemed like a large living room, and Flash was standing next to it, waiting for him. The girls were all here, and so was Discord, who was walking on all fours, with the exception of his goat leg. On occasions he'd fly, but right now he was on threes. Rarity and Pinkie pie were shedding a few tears, Fluttershy was looking at him sweetly, Rainbow dash and Apple jack were trying to be strong, and Twilight looked saddened as well. Even Spike, who barely knew him, looked saddened as well.

" Sorry. "

Fatch finally answered.

" I've got to go. Sure it's tough being a vampire there, but I have to go back. In case someone needs me to kick Septimus' butt again. "

The creature smirked at Flash, winking as he knew the other understood. Septimus would strike again. But after a defeat like that, it would be a while. Which Fatch was fine with. His leg would be broken when he got home. It was broken now, but it would be harder to walk there.

" Fatch... "

Twilight said softly, looking down at her hooves.

" I'm... I'm sorry we gave you such a hard time. "

Fatch smiled widely.

" Eh, don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

The purple ponies eyes widened as he said that. Was he bullied back home...? The vampire sighed, turning around and heading towards the portal.

" Wait. "

Flash said, seemingly out of no where, rushing over to Twilight. Carefully taking her hoof, he placed something spherical in it, gently pushing it towards her. Looking down, Twilight found it was a green orb. Rarity noticed this, gasping in surprise.

" That's a perfect emerald! "

" And it's magical. "

Flash said softly.

" When ever you want to see what Fatch is up to, just think about him with this. It'll show you. "

Twilight smiled, before noticing Fatch was blushing a harsh red hue.

" Flash! "

He cried, merely getting a smirk from the angelic pony. Finally the two crossed through the portal, the portal actually showing the girls what their human forms looked like. Which was really only surprising to everyone but Twilight.

Fatch was wearing a long, white shirt that was torn at the sleeves with a black, cartoon bat badge at the chest. His jeans were light blue, torn at the ankles, held up by a black belt with a white buckle and a silvery chain attached to it. His shoes were simple, black with a white stripe at the bottom. He also had long red claws. Also, his hair was standing up in a weird position now, and they could clearly see the back was shorter than the front. Why, they weren't all too sure.

Flash was a little strange though. He still had his tail, and wings, though the wings were a GREAT deal larger than his pony wings. He had short gray hedgehog ears, a formal white shirt with a golden halo across the chest, black rims and a collar. He had black boots and dark blue jeans. He looked so strange... yet still pretty cool.

Fatch suddenly started to flail his arms, almost immediately falling to the ground.

" ... Crud. "

Fatch muttered, propping himself up on his elbows.

" Almost forgot I need to walk on TWO legs... "

Flash smiled, a blue light surrounding his hand. Twilight felt her ears droop a little; could those two use magic there? The gray skinned angel summoned two strange looking sticks and handed them to the vampire, who accepted them gratefully and got up, placing the sticks under his arms and using them for support.

" Thanks for the crutches. "

Flash smiled, bringing his tail to the left and bringing it back to revel he had a black cape wrapped in his tail. Fatch's eyes dilated and he immediately snagged it from the angels tail, quickly wrapping it around his neck. It was strange... but that cape really brought the whole outfit together.

" Oh man I missed this thing! "

" Your father gave you that, correct? "

Fatch nodded, not answering formally. Flash smiled, flapping into the air.

" I'd better go. You should get some rest Fatch. I may need you again very soon. "

Fatch snorted, his nose wrinkling at the thought.

" I sure hope NOT! "

The girls and Flash laughed, the portal finally closing in the process. Twilight smiled, turning to Spike.

" Spike, take a letter. "

The baby dragon almost immediately took out a quill and scroll, fully prepared to write.

" Dear princess Celestia,

Today I learned, that it doesn't matter if some pony is a human, a pony, or a vampire. As long as they are a good person at heart, friendship will surely shine through. Also, I learned not to jump to conclusions. My new friend Fatch had shown me this. The evil pony Septimus framed him, and even though I knew he was genuinely kind, I assumed Fatch had caused all the misfortunate events that had taken place. In the end, Fatch had ended up saving Equestria and bared no hard feelings. To be a good friend, I should've listened. And I self only swear not to judge a book by its cover.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle. "

" Very good Twi! "

Apple jack praised, watching as Spike sent the letter.

" I think we all learned that lesson. "

" Do you think we'll see him hear again?"

Rainbow asked, landing roughly on her hooves. Twilight smiled, looking up at the sky.

" Oh yes. I don't think we've seen the last of him Rainbow. "

* * *

**Hurray! I hope you've all enjoyed! Au revoir! **


End file.
